The Magic
by GreekGoddessofBooks
Summary: Delilah's not a normal girl. She knows that. She's the best at everything. She's graduating at the top of her country, and is the third smartest kid in all of Europe. But when she finds out that her favorite childhood character is real, she's whisked away to Neverland. And in a world of magic, it's hard not to stand out. THIS STORY IS FOREVER ON HOLD.
1. Delilah

Prologue

"Oh, Conrad! Look at her! Our darling baby girl!" A beautiful woman sat in a hospital bed, holding a little newborn child.

"Yes, dear. She will be trained and taught in no less than the best schools in Europe." A handsome man came around to sit beside his wife, and they gazed down at the infant.

"What would you like to name her?" Conrad asked.

"Delilah. Delilah Virtue Michaelsson. Our beautiful daughter."

"My dear Melissa, she will grow up to be as enchantingly beautiful as you."

On the other side of the window, a boy no older than thirteen floated in the air, watching the event.

"Hey, Tink?" He whispered to the little glowing ball of light hovering beside him.

"Yes, Peter?" It replied.

"Do ya think...?"

"Peter, she's too young."

"Oh, I know that! I just mean when she grows up a bit, you know? Just a bit."

"All right, Peter. But only when she's older."

"Gotcha, Tink. C'mon, now. We'll go see what the Boys are up to right about now."

* * *

Chapter One

FOURTEEN YEARS LATER...

"Delilah, I'm so proud of you!" Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. She had just won the continental spelling bee.

"Thanks, Mom. You know I couldn't have done it without you and Dad."

"Oh, stop it! Now, get ready for your sword-fighting lesson. It's your last performance of the season, and your Teacher wants to show the class how we you've done." Her mother handed her a sheathed sword, and she took it.

"Do you have your sword-fighting license?" She asked her.

"Yes, Mom. It's right here." Delilah showed her mother a piece of laminated paper.

"Good."

"Alright, after my lesson can I read?" She asked. Delilah loved reading.

"Okay, dear. Only because you've earned the free time." Her mother answered.

"Then let's go!" She pulled her mom to the limo awaiting them, and they went to her sword-fighting lesson.

AFTER THE LESSON...

"You were brilliant, Delilah!" Her mother praised her.

"Thank you, Mom." She escaped her mother's grip and pulled a book from her necessity pouch. Her pouch carried everything she'd need if ever she were stranded or alone.

"Go get changed into your graduation gown! It's in an hour!" Her mother called after.

"Okay, Mom!"

Reading and walking, she gracefully scooted around all the obstacles in the house on her way to her bedroom. The cook, the maid, the butler, the tailor, and some of her animal friends.

"Here is your midday snack, Miss Delilah." A formal man held out a silver plate with a ripe, red apple on it. She took the apple, and thanked him.

Before going to her room, she checked her mini-zoo.

"Diego, don't eat Priscilla. She'll give you a stomach ache." She pointed to her pet coyote, who immediately ceased batting at Priscilla's scales. Priscilla was a King snake.

"Bo, you look famished. Here, have some more food." She slid a platter of meat towards her white tiger. He devoured it ravenously, then nuzzled Delilah lightly.

"I love you too, Bo."

"Fiona, that's not healthy for you. You need all four of your legs." She scolded the arctic fox.

"Well, all the rest of you seem fine. I love you all." She waved, and her assorted companions gave back a cry of adoration.

She went to her room and changed into her dress. It was taffeta, with a square neckline, cap sleeves and an asymmetrical rouched bodice. A bunch of people came in to adjust it, because Delilah had more comfortable clothes underneath the dress, and so had to have it altered to hide those clothes.

**A/N: Here's the link to see the dress: . **

"There you are, Miss Delilah. You have five free minutes until -" The butler announced. But she was already out the door.

Delilah read, until a small, hovering light appeared before her.

"Delilah, follow meee..." It whispered in a tinkling little voice.

"Hello, there. Who are you?" She asked, undaunted.

"Delilah, follow..." It flew in a circle and then retreated into a nearby room.

She followed the light. It led her into her room. It paused.

"You will be gone a long time. Best to get ready for it." It told her.

"Ohh-kayy..." She stuffed some extra clothes into her pouch, and added a couple more books. Everything else was already there.

"Ready for...whatever I'm ready for. Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I will explain everything on the way." The light said.

"Okay. I'm good with that." Delilah decided that, since nothing had happened so far, she'd trust the ball of light and find out whether it was dangerous later on.

The light came over to her and sprinkled some sparkly stuff onto her, then opened the window.

"Follow." The light said.

It flew out the window.

Delilah decided to follow. She's jumped off the roof before. Three stories up wasn't that bad.

She stood on the window rim and breathed in the sundown air. She loved this time of day.

"Follow." The light said again.

Delilah jumped.


	2. Tinkerbell

Chapter Two

Delilah fell a couple feet, then stopped. Looking, she noticed she was floating in midair.

"Even though this defies all the laws of physics, I love it!" She cried, soaring up into the air. The ball of light appeared again, this time looking more like a little human than a light. It beckoned her with a tiny hand, and she smiled.

"I believe you said you had some answers for me?"

"Yes, Delilah. You see, I have been watching you for thirteen years. You look so mature. Your abilities are better than anyone in Europe, and the most important thing is that you believe, even though everyone says you're too old for it." The little human was very sincere.

"Believe? Oh, you mean folklore and Mythology and stuff? Yeah, I love reading fantasy stories. I always find a way to introduce that stuff into the real world and what logical people think really happens. I'm the only one that asks these questions. I feel like the only one who actually cares about what's really going on."

"No, Delilah. It's all real. I'm Tinkerbell." The little human showed her wings.

"Tinkerbell? Like, Peter Pan and Pixie Hollow and the Lost Boys and Neverland and all that?" Delilah asked. She was getting excited.

"Yes, Delilah. And we need you. You have a magic that all of Neverland needs."

"And what's that?"

"We don't know. But it's vital for the preservation of Neverland's magic. You must help us." Tinkerbell was pleading now.

"Oh! Neverland? I've always dreamed of that place. I won't let it die! I'll do it!" Delilah steeled herself. Then she heard someone scream.

"That girl is flying!"

"I think I'm going to faint!" Now she looked down and noticed tons of people gathering below her.

"Oh, Delilah! They're looking up your-" Tinkerbell cried. Delilah gathered up her skirt and flew into the clouds. How could she be so silly?

"By the way, I like your dress."

"Oh, it was my graduation today. Or, it was supposed to be..."

"Oh, so sorry! Really!" Tinkerbell apologised.

"No need. It was going to be boring anyway."

"Well, you can do whatever now. I'll just lead you." Tinkerbell floated up, and Delilah followed without trying.

She pulled out a book.


	3. Neverland

Peter Pan's POV

"Look! Tink's brought something!" A Lost Boy yelled.

"Well, what is it?" I asked. The boys could be so vague, sometimes.

"We dunno! Let's go see!"

Tink and the other thing landed in the banquet hall. The 'thing' turned out to be a girl in a beautiful red dress. She had stomach-length dark brown hair, big, kaleidoscopic eyes, lightly tanned skin and blood red lips. Her long, bare neck and cheekbones accented her face and her slender body was enhanced by the dress.

"Tink! Who's this? Why'd you bring a girl here?" I asked the pixie angrily.

Before Tink could answer me, the girl stepped forward.

"Don't blame her. She didn't exactly do anything wrong."

"You don't have any right to talk here. This is the -" I back-talked.

"The Lost Boys' camp. I know."

"Who are you, anyway?" I was getting madder and madder, but the girl just seemed mildly amused.

"Delilah." She introduced herself.

"Delilah. Okay, fine. So why are you here?" I tried calming myself. I was getting worked up because of a girl. Even if she was dangerous, I could take her.

"You don't recognise me, do you? Tink told me everything. You, of all people, should know." She stepped a bit closer, and I felt a bit more conscious of how attractive she was.

"I -don't come any closer."

"Why? Do actually not remember me? It's been thirteen years. I've graduated, Peter. I've grown up. You only saw me as a newborn child, but I know you know who I am." She narrowed her eyes slightly, almost challengingly.

It was true. I recognised her. She was the girl in the hospital. The one I had chosen myself.

"You've grown up, though." I muttered dejectedly.

"But I still believe. That's what counts. It doesn't matter how old you are. It doesn't matter whether you're grown up or not, as long as you believe. Would you say I didn't believe, though you see me, real and in person, right here? All my life I've wondered. I've had so many questions that no one gave an answer to. Being here just answers one of my questions." She stepped closer still. I noticed we were about the same height, although I was a bit taller than her. Not by much, though.

"Stay back." I put my hand on my sword hilt. She might have noticed, but she didn't give any notion. She stepped closer.

"I said _stay back._" I growled. I drew my sword, ready to defend myself, but she was quicker. She took one last step in and disarmed me. It was so fast I didn't even feel the pain until it was over. I did a double take. My hand ached, and my stomach was roiling. I dropped to my knees, my good hand supporting me, my sore one cradling my stomach.

"Wha-" I sputtered. She held my sword in her hand, and pointed it at me.

"I did say I've grown. But I didn't give you a fair chance. Here," She dropped the sword and helped me up. I was embarrased, to say the least. This girl just beat me up in two seconds flat in front of the Boys. They were speechless, and I was angry.

I staggered for a second, and stood, glaring at her. She looked at me solemnly.

"I'm the Magic."


	4. Goodbye, my Readers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I am so sorry to those of you who have taken the time out of your lives to read this.

Really, it blows my mind that you would bother.

Now, onto another note, I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for not updating in approximately two years, perhaps more.

This is an unforgivable crime, on my part, as I spend maybe 9 hours a day on the computer.

My only, measly excuse is that I have over 80 other stories I'm working on, though approximately 90% of them will never reach public eyes.

Again, I apologize deeply for such an incredibly long wait. Sadly, I don't think I'll be able to continue these two stories and will most likely have to give up on them.

Well, perhaps not. There was an author who didn't continue his book series and simply left them alone for a decade. Then, when he finally restarted and finished them, they became best-sellers.

I'm 50% sure this author was JRR Tolkien, and the series was the Lord of the Rings.

But I heard that information last year or so, so I'm not completely confident about that fact. Please ignore it.

But for those of you who have read this story and are waiting for me to update, I fear that I won't.

This may, in fact, be the last time you ever see me on this website. I've turned my time onto two other websites.

Namely, Wattpad and Tumblr.

Again, my sincerest apologies. I hate to leave you like this.

However, I will not delete either of my stories unless any person who comes across this message truly wishes that an unfinished story such as this is an unwanted burden.

Thank you.

This exact message will also appear in my other story.

Goodbye, to my readers and followers. I wish you the best in life on and off our friendly and humble social network.

Cheers and Kudos,

~Rome


End file.
